warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest Barrage
} | info = * Hydroid marks a targeted location for orbital bombardment over unrestricted range, calling forth an artillery barrage-like salvo of water missiles from above to strike the marked area 3 / 5 / 8 / 10 meters in radius for 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 seconds. Water missiles launch from above in a salvo of 4''' per second, with each missile exploding on impact dealing '''50 / 75 / 100 / 150 damage and Knockdown enemies within a 5''' meters explosion radius. ** Damage per missile is affected by Ability Strength, while number of missiles per salvo is '''not. ** Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and does not diminish with distance. ** Duration is affected by Ability Duration. ** Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range, while area radius is not. ** Casting speed and charging speed are affected by and . ** The barrage distinctly resembles a salvo of cannon-fire from an old warship. Like said salvo, it is not terribly accurate, but can threaten a wide area for several seconds and an enemy can be struck multiple times. ** Water missiles have a high chance to strike both grounded and airborne targets directly. * Tapping the button (default ) initiates the ability cast immediately. Holding the button for up to 2.5 seconds allows Hydroid to charge Tempest Barrage for up to 200% damage per explosion and increased barrage duration, in exchange for double energy cost. ** Holding highlights the area around the aiming reticle in Hydroid's energy color, allowing free aim before releasing the hotkey to cast Tempest Barrage at the target location. *** While charging, an audible flowing liquid sound plays. ** The barrage will be centered on the spot where the reticle is pointing up to the first solid object within view. This allows Tempest Barrage to be cast at distant locations as long as one has line of sight. Note that it tends to fall short if cast through a door or gateway. ** The barrage spot is decided upon releasing the cast; you can move the reticle freely before releasing the ability button. ** When cast on it will not be able to strike through it, but when cast within it will fall through it normally. * Can be cast during over unrestricted range. Submerged enemies receive damage from Tempest Barrage. * Tempest Barrage is a One-Handed Action that allows casting during movement, while midair, and on ziplines. * Can be recast while active to create multiple barrage instances. * Water missiles and their impact indicator circles are affected by Hydroid's chosen Warframe energy color. * Breaks containers and damages turrets/cameras. |tips = * Tap to quickly cast a short-lived barrage at the location you aim. Holding the hotkey will increase damage, duration and cost by up to 100%. * Mod for Ability Range to increase the explosion radius of each water missile, allowing more enemies to be damaged and knocked down inside and around the barrage area. * Cast multiple barrages in different directions to lock down chokepoints from incoming enemies. * Combo with and to inflict continuous damage and keep enemies from escaping. |max = |augment = }} See Also * de:Sturmfeuer es:Bombardeo tempestuoso ru:Грозовой Шквал Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Hydroid Category:Update 13